In information storage systems, such as disk drives found in personal computers and other data processing devices, a rigid magnetic storage medium is moved relative to a read/write head to provide information introduction to and/or retrieval from the magnetic storage medium. The magnetic storage medium (also referred to as a "disk" or "media") are typically comprised of a rigid substrate, an underlayer, a magnetic layer and a carbon layer atop the magnetic layer. In the design of such devices, it is most desirable from a magnetic standpoint to have the read/write head continually touch the surface of the disk during movement to maximize the signal quality. However, the magnetic benefits of such a design are outweighed by the wear and material interactions caused by such a contact arrangement, and such interactions lead to poor system reliability and performance.
To reduce the wear and material interactions on the surface of the disk, a lubricant is commonly disposed on the surface of the disk. A variety of lubricants are used by the industry. One group of commonly used lubricants are perfluoropolyethers (PFPE). There is a continued interest in the development of improved lubricants. This is particularly the case as storage system designs strive for lower "fly heights". The fly height is known in the art to define a certain minimal distance maintained between the head and the disk during movement. Lower fly heights increase the need for good quality lubricants.
Prior art lubricants have been found to be subject to a number of limitations. For example, lubricants may be insoluble or otherwise incompatible with other fluids such as solvents. Also, known lubricants may not be thermally stable. To increase the life of the lubricant, various additives may be added to the lubricant. For example, anti-wear additives may be added to increase the wear resistance of the lubricating fluid. In this case, the solubility, stability and compatibility of the additive must also be evaluated. Moreover, by-products given off during decomposition of the lubricant and/or additives can be problematic.
Thus, there is interest in the development of improved lubricants and additives that exhibit good lubricating properties including wear resistance, are thermally stable, and soluble or compatible with other fluids.